Warlord
"Resolve is good, Strength is good. But Pride is very, very volatile. Heroes like Tank-top Black Hole aren't out there for the populace, they just all want to feel adoration. Just ask Saitama after the meteor incident" - Rene, in his book Human Monsters Warlord, Otherwise known as Rene Kakusareta-jū is an S-Class Rank 5 professional hero, part-time author, working with the Hero Association. As an S-Class hero, Rene is incredibly powerful hero, so powerful that he has earned the nickname Monstrous Human Appearance Human Rene is a young man of average height and build. He has a fairly long, yet rounded face, and sizable, expressive teal-green eyes. His hair is short and dark brown, with his bangs falling naturally into a middle-parted curtain-type style. His complexion also seems somewhat tan. When Rene get's mad, but not enough to shift into his Monster Form, his appearance changes slightly. His eyes begin to glow a dark red, similar to the eyes of a Ghoul Energy user, and a crystallized wing, his Kagune, appears just above his shoulder blade. Monster Form Rene's appearance changes quite drastically. Along with a massive increase in height, his hair grows long enough to graze his shoulders, with his tongue and ears becoming elongated. His facial features also undergo a transformation. Along with a prominent, hooked nose, his eyes are deeply sunken within their sockets, and his mouth takes on an unusual, jagged shape that is unsuited for intelligible speech, though he is capable of performing growls, screeches, howls and roars to express hatred, pain, exhaustion and outright insanity, respectively. He is capable of forming simple sentences or operations via the use of sign language and/or translation from an esper. He lacks lips and flesh on his cheeks, exposing all of his teeth. Personality Warlord is normally an extremely murderous hero, often drawing his blade in front of his face to show people the monster within, as you can see part of his monster form via reflections in certain objects. However, being an author, Warlord is also calm and collected, bordering to being level-headed enough to be eating cake during a battle or investigation. Powers and Abilities Monster Abilities * Intelligence: While his monster form is not the brightest match, the monster can formulate plans via sign language and construct mediocre sentences with the help of an esper as a communication window. Rene as himself is much smarter, often using his intelligence to create an attack plan before going monster. However, his monster form has shown instances of sustained higher intelligence, often times using causing Rene form to think for a while. It's a battle of who is smarter when the next book is due, which explains the humungous typewriter at his home. All Rene's gotta do is type out the instance of writing out in a smaller form. * Psychic Immunity: Due to his indomitable will and hidden rage, his monster form cannot be lifted by espers, being "too heavy" according to Tatsumaki, despite the fact that the monster is actually fairly light, as the weight of a severed hand weighed less than it should. * Extreme Strength: An extremely powerful ability, the monster is extremely powerful. The being can topple over skyscrapers by walking through them, and is strong enough to be able to tear off the head of Elder Centipede with a Focused Punch. This strength extends to being able to deal significant damage to Boros' ship during his brief period aboard, launched by Genos in human form. * Regeneration: Rene's Monster form has demonstrated the ability to automatically heal any injury sustained in battle and also to regenerate entire limbs. His healing factor was fast enough to heal an entire lost hand in mere seconds to an entire arm in minutes. This ability is useful to Rene as, when he fights as a monster, he often loses entire limbs. While in his human form, Rene's healing ability isn't as powerful, taking a few hours to regenerate after a near fatal wound, and a few minutes to heal from significant damage. His regeneration also has a limit, as a pierced heart won't heal, but instead continue to function until Rene transforms into his monster form. * Enhanced Stamina: Perhaps Rene's most notable trait of all is his ability to maintain levels of activity for an extended period of time. In battle, even after receiving massive amounts of damage from Boros' ship's cannon fire, despite a lot of it being redirected by fellow heroes, Rene can carry on fighting, despite the handicaps that he suffers. He was also able to fight against Snap Claw for a period of time to buy time for Saitama to recover, as the latter had been incapacitated by Snap Claw's Roar Of The Savage. Rene's endurance in his monster form was enough to allow him to sustain the effort of hoisting a huge rock on his back, carry it over a large distance, and throw it up to Boros' ship, taking down some cannons. Human Abilities * Enhanced Strength: A byproduct of being able to shift into a monster, Rene can toss a fully grown human over his head into the ground. While it's not used often, Rene was able to buy time for some evacuees when Deep Sea King attacked, capable of breaking the DSK's finger with a punch. * Psychic Immunity: The unstable monster within is extremely wild, and attempts to use psychic based attacks have failed, with the said attacks backfiring and causing severe damage to the esper in question. For example, Fubuki may use Hell Storm against Rene, however, due to the beast caged within, the projectiles would be redirected at the esper, which cut up target areas decided by either the Beast or Rene. Trivia * Rene's last name means Hidden Beast, appropriate for having a monster form. * According to the Hero association, if Rene would go rogue, he'd be a tiger threat in human form and a soft GOD level Threat in monster form. * A running gag concerning Rene is the intelligent side of the monster being shown. Often times, when he isn't responding to a summon, dispatched heroes find him in monster form typing up a page for another book. * Rene's Monster form was based off of the Attack Titan from Shingeki no Kyojin Quotes * (To Tanktop Black Hole) "There is more to this world than meets the eye. For example, you could be put down by the crowd you have gathered" '' * ''"There is always the monster behind the man, and the man behind the monster. While they seem the same, there is one thing different: Their Temper." * "It has been in my Titan experience that, while I am noted for being fairly dumb, I find it interesting how I can experience sudden bursts of intelligence."